bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kacper089
Witaj Kacper089! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Witamy na wiki! Stwórz sobie stronę użytkownika Pogromca Scarabaxów Vezok, on już stworzył: Kacper, napisz na swojej stronie usera , Przyjaciele i zaznacz to i kliknij na pasku narzędzi H2 abyśmy mogli ci wpisać się do kumpli... A sorry, ,że tak zacząłem- Witam na naszej wiki. Z poważaniem Aritika władca Guratti 16:23, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Kacper mistrz Toa Oto prezent dla ciebie,Kacper moge ci jeszcze dużo pomuc i zrobić i oczywiście nauczyć--Aritika władca Guratti 16:32, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja również mogę (---_--) --DARNOK 2 16:35, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Matuśek, nie widać daty w mojej wypowiedzi- pisałem to zanim zrobił stronę Pogromca Scarabaxów Kacper mistrz Toa:Dziękuje za takie wspaniałe powitanie:)Życzę wam Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 2010:) Kacper089:Matuśek jak zrobić żeby Kacper mistrz Toa było kolorowe??? Musisz włączyć edycje twojej strony i skopiować ten podpis od matuśka a potem wkleiś gdzie trzeba. Na wypadek jakbyś miał problemy z znaleźeniem to jest tutaj: Kacper mistrz Toa--- Vezok999 Dzięki:D Kacper mistrz Toa--- Ok ale gdzie mam to wkleić? W nazwe użytkownika? Eeeee... widzisz, jak się wpisujesz komuś do kumpli to możesz to wstawić, na swoją stronę usera, lub tym się podpisywać a najlepiej zaprogramuj go sobie z datą i czasem--Aritika władca Guratti 10:41, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) łeouaaa... po głębszym wczytniu się (no troche mi to zajęło o_O) w dyskusję powiem ci jak to zrobić... kliknij na swojej dyskusji edytuj tę stronę, skopjuj szyfr podpisu i teraz najtrudniewjsze: edytuj stronę usera, a tam w tym pasku poszukaj Źródło dokumentu, będzie tam wszystko w wiki tekści czyli starym edytorze... znajdź to gdzi chciałeś to wstawić i wklej poczym zapisz... a jak niewiesz gdzie to wstawić możesz w pierwszej linijce bo mi najbardziej pasuje( z mego punktu widzenia)...Ja też życzę wesołego nowego roku i pobutu na tej wiki xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:47, sty 2, 2010 (UZ Zapraszam na forum do zakładki Click :)nie wiem czy ktoś z was ma instrukcje do clicka na tarczy?? Eeeee... ja nie... mam tylko klika w formie tarczy a jak coś to zrobić ci kolorową stronę,lub coś innego?? Patrz tu jak coś ci się spodoba to mów a ja ci zrobię--Aritika władca Guratti 10:56, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Avatar by sie przydał bo nie mam żadnego :( Może ktoś umie zrobić Tabelkę u mnie na stronie usera? A w niej: Takanuva(jako zdjęcie) Broń:Berło Światła i Mroku Miejsce pobytu:Wszechświat Bionicle Status:Martwy(XD) Oto prezenty noworoczny a reszte dam jako niespodzianka,to:: luknij xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:51, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) ŁAŁ!Świetne!Dzięki ci Matuśek:)Kacper089(P.S:wpisuje ci sie do przyjaciół) Niema za co, dla kumpli robi się wszystko xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:34, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem ci sekcje wrogowie bo coś się zepsuło ale narazie jest dobrze ;p... jak chcesz używać podpisu profesjonalnego bo bez daty i czasu jest nieprofesjonalny klikaj w pasku narzędzi takie bazgroły podpisane, twój podpis z datą i czasem a będziesz miał profesjonalny a później naucze cie zaprogramować podpisy z datą i czasem z kolorami xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz avatar to moge cię nauczyć go robić(avatar extra film, u nas w szkole cała szkoła dudni o nim, a ja mam a kompie najlepszą kinową wersję- chahaha i mnie proszą abym im zgrał)--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Hehe,nie chodzi mi o film ale o zdjęcie użytkownika:DKacper mistrz Toa No, jak coś moge cię oczywiście nauczyć jak to robić... i zgrać film- no z tym drugim będe miał większe kłopoty ;(... ale chętnie ci pomoge a jak chcesz się fajnie podpisywać to wpisuj Mistrz toa i tylko bez odstępów a napewno będzie działał�;p tak na pierwszą lekcje, a co tam u ciebie w nowym roku? Moge ci zrobić statysytyki jak oczywiście chcesz, gdyż nie moge decydować za kogoś lecz chce mu pomóc i nauczyć xD a te drugie tmi świetnie idzie... chwilka zostaw mego kota,,, ratować kota... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa--Aritika władca Guratti 09:32, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki a w Nowym Roku na imieniny(trzech króli) dostałem Mata Nui Ooooo ja pod gwiazdkę dostałem Tume niedługo Rakhasi czerwony a na później dostane ms. Tahu,Gresh Stars--Aritika władca Guratti 12:15, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Poporwiłem ci twoją stronę usera: teraz lepiej wygląda?--Aritika władca Guratti 18:55, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Dzieki wygląda lepiej a i zapomniałem na imieniny dostalem jeszcze...PRZEWODNIK MATA NUI PO BARA MAGNA:DD a na gwiazdke dostałem Ackara i PRZEWODNIK MAKUTY PO WSZECHSWIECIE:DD Mistrz toa Pczcie na to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmnTASQLNN0 Haaa(dobre, i mówie extra, jest tam co czytać) ja też mam te dwie książki i pare z glatorian ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 12:07, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) ok! Zabieram się do pr Zobaczcie tego linka mozna sie posmiac :DKacper089 acy xD, no oglądałem kiedyś to ale to bardziej durne niż śmieszne ;p, a wsprawie twego avataru to chcesz mieć??--Aritika władca Guratti 12:24, sty 9, 2010 (UTC) Nom.Na avatara bym chciał Maske Kanohi Avohkii(maska światła)Kacper089 Ok, to znajdż ją na wiki i zapisz na kompie, potem wejdź na preferencje i tam poszukaj avatar i kliknij otwórz poczym wybierz tą maske i zapisz preferencje, będzie napisane twoje preferencje zostały zapisane, Inny temat w sprawie podpisu- a jak chcesz się podpisać to kliknij taki bazgrołki koło takiej kreski a "w" w kółeczku a wtedy pojawią ci się takie cztery ~ a będziesz podpisany xD(znajduje się to w takiej tabelce pod napisaem Enter Widescreen obyś sobię poradził to naucze cię programowania podpisu w tych czterech tyld(~)--Aritika władca Guratti 10:57, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) Sory że mnie tak dlugo nie bylo ale mialem kare na internet.Atak w ogóle nie moge nic na kompie zapisywac bo mi tata zakazał;/ No to jak go niebędzie to zapisz, wstaw, i usuń z kompa i kosza ;pAritika władca Guratti 19:57, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission Impossible,jak nie ma taty jest mama.;/pozatym chcialem zmienic teksture w gothic 2 to wzialem obrazek do painta zapisałem i co sie okazalo??że sie zapisało na płycie tomb raider legenda i nie mozna go juz odpalic!Kacper OstroAritika władca Guratti 20:06, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) masz błąd: t6 pisze się: T6 ;pAritika władca Guratti 20:11, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) xD I jeszcze jest Ro'r'zahk. Ale to jest czrny Vahki o którym mówisz 2 linijki niżej. Popraw sobie :) (czerwony Vahki to Nuurahk) Vezok999 20:49, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) Dokucza mi ten durny nowy edytor, ;pAritika władca Guratti 13:14, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) Nie jest taki zły Vezok999 14:35, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) Jest .... Choć to jest najlepsze ;p Aritika władca Guratti 17:43, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) EE dajcie instr do sidoraka pls.Kacperrrrrrrrrrr OK, poszukam ale teraz moja siostra mnie z kąpa zganiaAritika władca Guratti 20:31, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Juz znalazlem :D a zrobisz mi super-foty na stronce??kkkk W sprawie z fotami, to moge ci z wiki wstawić ale fanowskie to są zabronioneAritika władca Guratti 12:03, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) JużAritika władca Guratti 12:07, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) xD Dzięki ale troche ich mało... moze tercio skopio i matanui?? ok!! Masz gg?Aritika władca Guratti 09:18, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) ok, zaraz znajdę jego instrukcje a podobają ci się grafiki?? Aritika władca Guratti 09:23, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) a nie przeczytałem ,że już znalazłeś- zrobić ci super bayer podpis jaki jeszcze małokto ma?? Niedawno sam go wyprodukowałem xDAritika władca Guratti 09:25, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) co?Aritika władca Guratti 09:30, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) No to go pokaz :D --Ka c p e r 089 oto i on, nowy i extra ale tylko bez efektu light xDAritika władca Guratti 14:05, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Fajny dzieki Matuśek a nauczysz mnie jak sie robi takie podpisy? P.S:Potrzebna mi instrucja do ussanui http://cache.lego.com/bigdownloads/buildinginstructions/4213598.pdf[[Użytkownik:Matuśek|Aritika wła]]dca Guratti 14:39, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) słuchaj, to jest tak- włącz edycje strony-> kliknij żródło dokumentu-> Znajdź podpis który chciałeś mieć-> kopiuj-> wklej tamgdzie chesz i zapiszAritika władca Guratti 14:42, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) :(:(:(:( link nie działa(ryczy) o_O a mi działa- musze kończyć siemaAritika władca Guratti 15:05, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiecie skąd można dostać kraata????PS ciagle potrzebuje instra do ussanui.A przez ten durny edytor juz nie moge skopiowac podpisu.Kacper To poszukaj napisu na tabelce- Żródło dokumentu i kliknij... potem tylko go skopiujesz i wklejisz do preferencji lub będziesz sie podpisywać przy klikaniu żródło dokumentuAritika władca Guratti 13:38, sty 21, 2010 (UTC) np. ja mam podpis w preferencjach więc wpisuje tylko ~ ~ ~ ~ i już- możesz też kliknąć na takie bazgrołki koło takiej tabelki(guzik) w pasku narzędzi i będziesz miał taki sam, tylko bez kolorów podpis. hehe juz umiem sie tak podpisać żeby był link do strony usera:)(bez kolorowy)patrzcie!Kacper089 xDAritika władca Guratti 12:21, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) nauczyć cię robić kolorowy? Aritika władca Guratti 16:44, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Moze.Grasz w star wars episode 1 racer??? Eeee od czego zacząć�:D. Nie nie gram, szkodaAritika władca Guratti 16:32, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Ma ktoś PS2??? Sam zgadnij kto to eee tnz.?Aritika władca Guratti 13:23, mar 23, 2010 (U TC) ee ale ty nie dzisiejszy :D PlayStation 2 ;p Heh, ja nie dzisiejszy, bo ja ze średniowiecz więc ty wiedzieć :DAritika władca Guratti 14:36, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) gracie w Combat Arms EU? KACPER